Life's Lessons Formerly: Untitled at the moment
by thethirdtroll
Summary: Shang has discovered a way to Repay Mulan at no real loss to himself. He has decided to help her pass the matchmaker's test. It will prove to be quite a challange. The rating was changed because of a statement or two about concubines.
1. Help with emotions

Disclaimer: If you've seen it before, its not mine.  
  
A/N: I have this highly imaginative mind. It just gets writers block on one story and deals with it by starting another. Isn't that interesting. Somehow the boredom I experience in school results in these weird fan fictions. Now that I have explained myself have fun reading my new Mulan story. I will be continuing the other one but I have to rid myself of writers block first. Any-who enjoy the story.  
  
Chapter 1: Emotional Help  
  
"Li Shang!" a voice called from across the tavern. "Come and join us over her!"  
  
Shang turned to see who had called his name. Tien Hwang, Shang's best friend, was waving him over to where he was sitting. Shang made his way over reluctantly.  
  
It was not normal for Shang to be in a tavern but he was a bit depressed. It had been a week since he had had dinner with the Fa Family. It had not gone well. Now that he thought about it, Shang could honestly say that it probably couldn't have gone much worse.  
  
Fa Li had asked her daughter and mother-in-law to fix dinner while she helped entertain their guest. This turned out to be a bad idea. Mulan continually dropped things as she thought about what Shang would think of her cooking and was having trouble concentrating on the preparations. Grandmother Fa was not helping matters. She kept asking Mulan what she thought of Shang and if they had kissed yet or what would happen between them now.  
  
Finally dinner had been served. It was a little black but it wasn't military food so Shang didn't mind. Conversation turned from safe topics of everyday things to more dangerous ground quickly. Soon enough Grandma brought up the question of what Shang and Mulan's relationship was.  
  
Mulan was not happy with the tactic he used to worm his way out of the awkward conversation. He brought up Mulan's battle wound. This started a heated argument between Fa Zhou and Mulan.  
  
Eventually Shang managed to slip out and a week later here he was in one of the local taverns trying to push it from his memory.  
  
"So how have you been Shang?" Tien asked snapping him out of his thoughts. Tien was well built and muscular. He had a kind heart and lively attitude. Shang and Tien had been neighbors for the longest time. "I heard about your father."  
  
This brought Shang's mind to another thing he wanted to forget. The day he broke the news to his family. Shang had a younger brother, Wu, and his grandfather was still living was not doing well. He also had a younger cousin, Lin, living under the same roof. He had gone home and was immediately bombarded with questions.  
  
Shang was forced to break the news to his 10-year-old younger brother and 8- year-old cousin that his father had died. It was one of the hardest things he had ever been forced to do. Even worse was that he was now the head of the household and in charge of everything including raising the two children in the house. His grandfather was now getting very ill and Shang expected that he would die soon leaving Shang completely clueless about his young charges.  
  
"Shang?" Tien asked as he waved his hand in front of Shang's face. Shang jumped.  
  
"What? Oh yeah. I'm doing ok considering everything that has happened."  
  
"Yeah I've heard rumors. One of those rumors said you had a lady in your troops and that she saved the emperor? Is that particular rumor true?"  
  
Shang nodded turning red. More from the memory of dinner than the thought that it took him so long to realize Ping was actually a girl.  
  
"What was she like?" Tien noticed the red but chose not to mention it.  
  
"Before or after I found out she was a girl?" Shang asked as he gulped down his glass.  
  
"Both." Tien seemed genuinely interested.  
  
When I thought she was Ping I didn't think much about her at first. She had no experience in battle, caused fights within the ranks, caused a lot of damage. Ping has got to be the most dedicated soldier I have ever trained. You know that test that we were challenged with at the beginning of training? Ping was the first one to get to the top. In fact she did so the morning after I had dismissed her from training. Soon she was the best of the bunch. We went to battle soon after the training was complete. I didn't find out that "Ping" was actually a woman until she got injured taking out the whole Hun army on her own. She caused and avalanche, saved my life, and got cut in the side with a sword while doing such heroic things. Chi-Fu found out and told me I had to fulfill the law but I couldn't do it. When he threw Mulan in the snow with her hair loose she looked too beautiful to die. She was ready to die for her father and I couldn't kill such a brave girl. So I left her there. She was supposed to go home. She saw some of the Huns alive so she rode still in her armor to the Imperial City. She warned us of the danger but I wouldn't listen. I was too sure of myself. Even after she proved she was right she helped us in the rescue. She took on Shaun Yu by herself because he was about to kill me. She beat him in a dress and then she did the bravest thing ever. She stood before the emperor knowing that he would most likely order her killed and her family dishonored. She didn't even try to defend her actions. She stood there and took it. She is braver than I am." Shang put his head in his hands disgraced that Mulan was braver than him.  
  
"What it sounds like to me, friend, is you are in love with this girl." Tien patted his back.  
  
"Tien I can't even keep from stuttering in front of her. She hasn't even passed the Matchmaker's test yet. How am I supposed to go up to her and ask her to marry me?"  
  
"Well look what we learned. Captain you do have a heart. And I thought you were missing one. So here's what you do. First you help her pass the test and you charm her while you are doing so then you ask her to marry you when she passes the test. I know you know what to do to help. You managed to get my sister to pass it and that is saying something. If this girl can survive military training then you can help her pass this simple test."  
  
"True enough, but what about Wu and Lin? I can't leave them alone and my grandfather is very ill. I can't leave them all to go after Mulan."  
  
"Your family can stay with me. When you get there you can ask Fa Zhou if he would mind if your young charges stayed with you. If he says yes then they can come and join you and if he says no they can stay with me until your return. I am sure they will not mind."  
  
"You're right. What will I say to her though? Every time I see her I can't stop stuttering. How do I keep from doing that?"  
  
"You concentrate on your goal. Winning her heart and getting her to pass that test."  
  
Shang finished his drink and stood. "Thanks for the help Tien, I appreciate it."  
  
A/N: I have the second chapter written and I just need to type it. Give me a few days. I am in the process of writing Chapter 3 as well. So until then...  
  
Oh by the way I opened a new Yahoo group with all my fics. The address is:  
  
  
  
anyone is welcome to join. (Its really small at the moment.) 


	2. Offering Lessons

Disclaimer: If you've seen it before, its not mine.  
  
Chapter 2: Offering Lessons  
  
Shang was actually trembling by the time he reached the Fa family dwelling. He was scared and he admitted it. Fa Zhou met him at the door and invited him inside.  
  
"Captain Li, this is a surprise. What can I do for you?"  
  
Actually Sir, I found a way to pay back Mulan for everything she did for me. I heard from a friend that she is going to face the matchmaker once again. I've come to help. I wish to help Mulan pass the test. I helped my friend's sister pass the test just before the war started and I think this would be a good way to pay her back." Shang sounded as confident as ever.  
  
I would love your help but you need to get Mulan to accept it. She is with her mother in town right now but she will be back soon." They sat down in a cozy sitting area.  
  
"You'll be staying here if she agrees. It will make things easier."  
  
"Sir, may I ask you a small favor?" Shang asked figuring it was the best time to bring up his younger charges.  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"My father died in battle, as I'm sure Mulan has told you, and my mother died after giving birth to my younger brother. My younger cousin was also orphaned and is living under my roof. I must ask if they can join me here in your home while I am helping Mulan. If this is a problem my friend has agreed to watch them while I am gone, but if you will allow it, I would prefer them to remain with me in such a difficult time for them."  
  
"You will make a great father one dat Li Shang. They are welcome to join you if my daughter agrees." Fa Zhou was about to go on but was interrupted.  
  
"Agree to what Baba?" Asked Mulan from the doorway then she turned to Shang. "Captain Li, what a pleasure to see you again."  
  
"I've volunteered to help you pass the matchmakers test. That is if you'd like my help. I mean not that you need it. Its just—"Shang began to ramble.  
  
"I'll accept your help Captain, but it will take more than just you to get me in the matchmaker's favor. I set her on fire last time around." Mulan smiled at the memory.  
  
"Really? This is going to take a lot of work." Shang stood and bowed to Fa Zhou. "I will be back in the morning with my things. Thank you for your hospitality." He bowed once more and left.  
  
A/N: Its short I know but the next one will be longer. Unknown I must say I liked both your reviews but I can't update Women and War until I get rid of this cursed writers block. Its annoying really. I hop you enjoyed this chapter and the address to my yahoo group will be in my profile. See ya. 


	3. Lesson 1: Staying Quiet

A/N: Sorry this took so long. My computer hates me. See I had this about done when my computer deleted half of it. I'll hope its worth the wait.  
  
Disclaimer: If you've seen it, I don't own it.  
  
Chapter 3: Lesson 1 Staying Quiet  
  
As Shang had promised he returned the next morning with his young charges in tow. Mulan spotted the approaching group and turned to her father in disbelief. "He has kids?" She asked shocked.  
  
"No my daughter, they are just in his charge." Fa Zhou reassured his daughter.  
  
Shang helped the young girl and boy off their mount and headed towards Fa Zhou. Shang bowed before the older man. Shang's brother and cousin followed his lead and bowed.  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality sir." Shang said politely.  
  
Fa Zhou looked at the little girl. "Mulan you will have to share your room with the young lady. Captain you will have to share with your brother."  
  
Shang nodded. "Sir if you need it these two are capable of doing chores so that we will not be a burden on you."  
  
"I do not think that will be necessary but if it is I will tell you. Come I will show you to your rooms."  
  
Fa Zhou showed Shang to the spare bedroom where two bedrolls had already been laid out. It was not very big but it would do for the time they would be there. Shang set his stuff in the corner before rejoining the Fa Family with his brother trailing behind.  
  
"I should make introductions. This is my brother Wu and my cousin Lien. Wu, Lien this is Fa Zhou, and his daughter Fa Mulan. I'm going to help Mulan pass the matchmaker's test."  
  
"Let me show you to your room so that you can get started. After all you only have two weeks to do this." Fa Zhou gestured for them to follow.  
  
Two weeks?! Shang thought as he looked at Mulan. "We better get started Mulan, he said as he put his stuff in the room and led her out to the gardens.  
  
She grinned. "So where do you want to start oh great teacher?"  
  
Shang raised his eyebrow at the title as they reached a quite spot by the temple. "We'll start on what you need the most help on. Staying quiet."  
  
The glare she gave him would have frightened any other man. "Hey I'm not saying I mind, I'm saying people like Chi-Fu and the Matchmaker care how much you talk."  
  
"Oh." She said quietly.  
  
"Ok so first off you have got to learn only to speak when spoken to. That is probably your major problem. Well one of them. If I were to say something to your father about you it would provoke you to speak out in your defense. I don't blame you but you must not do this. I learned to repress this urge quickly by being forced to be in the same room as Chi-Fu too many times. Sometimes you just have to bite your tongue and take it."  
  
"Like you did so often with Chi-Fu in training?" Mulan smirked at him.  
  
"Ok so bad example. Lets move to another weakness. Defending yourself. You do it a lot I've noticed. The matchmaker is not your friend, we know this. In fact I'm pretty sure she hates you right about now. I can almost guarantee she will take shots at your dignity and honor and she will, and this is a sure thing, bring up your survival in the army. It's going to happen and you can't stop it."  
  
"And I'm not allowed to defend myself. Ok so what do I do?"  
  
"Do like I do with Chi-Fu most days, ignore it. When this is all over I'll have a sparring session with you to take your anger out if you'd like. Want to try some of the things she is bound to say?"  
  
"Best to be prepared." Mulan took a deep breath and waited for the insults to start.  
  
"Look at you, you should be more ashamed that you discraced your family to join the army! I knew you would dishonor your family but this is ridicoulous! And then you aren't even thankful that they sparred your life out of the goodness of your heart. Instead you spread lies about how you completed the training, won the battle with one shot, and saved the emperor. You are a disgrace! You should never have went! You probably hid like a coward throughout the whole thing. The emperor would never bow to such a disrespectful, dishonorable, worthless girl." Shang shouted whatever he could think of.  
  
Mulan bit her tongue rather hard at some of the statements. She knew the matchmaker would probably say such things but to hear it from Shang was far more painful.  
  
"Very good." Shang congratulated.  
  
"That was difficult." Mulan stated simply.  
  
"Oh, that's not the worst of it yet. Tell me something, have you heard the rumors going around about you?" Shang didn't wish to bring the subject up but knew the Matchmaker would do anything to break Mulan.  
  
"Not many. I don't leave the house much since the whole thing." Mulan was well aware that rumors were flying around about her but not what the rumors said.  
  
"They say you are a concubine, Mulan. They say the only reason that you survived for so long is that you pleasured the men. They say the reason I didn't kill you is that you were my concubine." He winced at the memory of hearing such things.  
  
Mulan's eyes widened. "How could they say such things?"  
  
"Its what makes sense to most people Mulan. You were a young girl who went into the army, you were found out, yet you survived, you went to the imperial palace and were confronted by the emperor about your deeds, those who weren't there and haven't heard the real story from those who were have to figure something out and this is all they can see that makes sense. I know its not true, you know its not true, the troops know its not true, but most people weren't there when you saved all our lives. Most of us don't want to think about the battle either so not many have heard the truth. Its just one of those rumors that comes with unknown circumstances."  
  
It hurt Mulan to think about such things being said about her. "Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because the matchmaker will bring it up. She has something against you, she will do anything to make you lose your calm and give her a reason to dishonor you. She's jealous of you, that's what I think. She's jealous that you not only brought more honor than any marriage could to your family but to China as well." Shang took her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I'm not trying to hurt you by telling you this." He stated solemnly.  
  
"I believe you. Thank you. I don't think I would have been prepared for that." Mulan smiled a little. "I should set her on fire on purpose this time but I can't afford to."  
  
"Mulan! Shang! Lunch!" Fa Li yelled towards the garden.  
  
"After lunch, we'll work on the Final Admonition." Shang led her inside to eat.  
  
They didn't see Grandmother Fa peeking at them through a window, grinning widely.  
  
A/n there that didn't turn out too bad. Next chapter will be lesson 2: the Final Admonition as well as lunch. ( This ended up being 3 pages. 


	4. Lunch

**Life's Lessons (formerly titled: Untitled at the moment)  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
Chapter 4: Lunch**  
  
Mulan and Shang washed up and sat at the table for lunch. Talk was light, not tense like the first time. Everything was going well in fact. Then Shang's charges decided to speak.  
  
"Shang, will you tell me a story before bed tonight?" Lien asked her cousin.  
  
"Aren't you a bit old to be getting bedtime stories, Lien?" Shang asked the young girl.  
  
"I know that Shang. Papa told me that when I was five, but I- I've been having trouble sleeping." She looked at the table in shame. "I don't sleep well in new places, so I thought that maybe a story might help me sleep. Like it did when I was younger."  
  
Mulan looked at Shang to see what his reaction would be.  
  
"Lien you are going to have to get used to new places. I don't know any stories that I can tell you. Father never told me stories that would be suitable for little girls. All the stories I know are about battles long ago." Shang looked almost sad to never have had the magical stories told to young children.  
  
"You can always tell them about Mulan." Grandmother Fa spoke up smiling at the captain.  
  
Shang and Mulan turned bright red.  
  
"What about her Shang? Why would a girl be a good story?" Wu asked his brother.  
  
The way he said girl as if it was just an insignificant item irritated Shang. The boy had been around Chi-fu and other such influences too much.  
  
"She is no ordinary girl Wu. You must learn to think before you speak. I will tell you the story tonight. For now though, we must continue with our lessons. Ready Mulan?" Shang stood and bowed to the Fas before returning to the garden.  
  
Mulan soon joined him and he gestured for her to sit on the stone bench. "How much of the Final Admonition do you know?" Shang asked, almost fearful of the answer.  
  
"Not much. I only passed this part last time because I had notes on my arm." Mulan admitted quietly.  
  
"Well then, we will have to make sure you know it well enough that you will not require notes." Shang stated firmly. He began to make her quote it over and over while keeping her head down and not looking him in the eye. He knew this was what was expected of a woman, he didn't like it, but if he wanted a chance at marrying her she had to pass.  
  
After the twentieth time, Mulan finally got through without hesitating or having to stop and think. Shang applauded lightly before making her do it again.  
  
As the sun began to set, Shang concluded their lesson. He decided to get to know Mulan better and began to have a casual conversation. Fa Li called Mulan in to help with dinner and Shang decided to sit outside and enjoy the quiet for a little longer.  
  
Grandma Fa soon joined the young man outside and sat on the stone bench next to him.  
  
**A/N: That seems a good place to stop for now. Don't worry, I'll work on it more often.**


	5. Chats

**Life's Lessons (formerly Untitled at the moment)  
  
Disclaimer: If you've seen it before, I don't own it.  
  
Chapter 5: Chats

* * *

**Shang glanced at the old woman sitting on the bench next to him. He knew she had been watching him and Mulan all day and was waiting for her to say something.  
  
Grandmother Fa didn't disappoint. "So Shang, how are the lessons going?"  
  
"Good. Mulan is learning quick. I think if we continue at this rate, she will be ready in time to see the matchmaker." Shang moved to climb a tree to exert his energy.  
  
"That's good." Grandma was silent for a moment. "So are you going to marry her when she passes?"  
  
Shang fell off the branch he was on and fell to the floor. "Ow." He said simply before turning to face the old woman. "Why would you ask that?"  
  
"Not just anyone would come and offer lessons to pay off a debt. Most people would find other ways to do such things. You came and offered to help her pass the matchmakers test. That tells me you want her to pass for a reason."  
  
Shang was silent for a moment.  
  
"I will ask her before she faces the matchmaker. If she or her father have objections, then I will not bother with it again. I can only hope to win her heart in the two weeks that I have." Shang admitted slowly.  
  
Grandmother looked like she was about to respond when Fa Li called them to dinner.  
  
Shang offered his hand to the old woman and helped her up. They headed to dinner.  
  
Dinner was much quieter than lunch had been. The two children were looking forward to their story and everyone else was too interested in Fa Zhou and Shang's debate about military training.  
  
The children were sent to get ready for bed as the women cleaned up and the men retired to the sitting room.  
  
Mulan was just entering the sitting area when Fa Zhou mentioned her training.  
  
"So how is her training going? Do you think she will be able to pass the test?" Fa Zhou asked Shang.  
  
Mulan hid just outside the door so she could hear the honest answer.  
  
"Her training is going better than expected. I know she will be able to pass the test, the problem is that in order to do it, she has to change who she is. Even for a day, Mulan not being herself would just be wrong." Shang admitted to Mulan's father.  
  
Fa Zhou smiled knowingly. The captain had fallen in love with Mulan.

* * *

**Yes I know it was short but I'm sort of stumped at how to proceed. Maybe when I get home it will get beter. Until then...ta.**


End file.
